


Clarity

by Treble_Child



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sad Louis, Sexual Content, Top Zayn, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treble_Child/pseuds/Treble_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched concert, Zayn helps Louis deal with some self-esteem issues. In other words, Louis is upset after getting some hate from some fans and Zayn calms him down with words and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This isn't one of my best works but I decided to post it because it isn't getting much attention on tumblr. I'll write more and post more soon! If you want to stop by my tumblr it's: treble-child.tumblr.com.

It is no secret to the members or fans of One Direction that Louis Tomlinson is an extremely complex being. In fact, Zayn would like to think that all people are complicated beings but that isn’t necessarily true. The girl who approached him at the bar two nights ago was most certainly the least complicated person that Zayn had ever had the displeasure of meeting and the interviewer he spoke with yesterday was only slightly more so if a little less pleasing than the girl. Louis, though, just has these layers that Zayn wants so desperately to separate and make sense of and he thinks that, as he sits with Louis waiting for the rest of the band to return to the hotel, he may finally have his chance.

Louis has been crying for nearly an hour. It is the longest that Zayn has ever seen any one of the boys cry, and he never in a million years thought that it would be Louis’ pretty face that those tears would be streaking down. He also never thought that the cause of those tears would be a handful of harsh words from so-called fans after a show. A show that had gone relatively well until Louis got distracted mid song and somehow managed to not only forget the words to a song they were covering but also, for lack of a gentler word, butcher the notes to the words that he did sing.

The rest of the boys had certainly noticed but tried to brush it off and Harry had even tripped pretty noticeably, whether intentional or not, near the end of the song which managed to lighten the mood and draw some attention away from the band’s oldest member. After the song, Liam and Niall started a play fight on stage and the fans seemed to forgive the slip in favor of cheering for who they thought would ultimately win, and when the band started into the next song Zayn thought that all had been forgotten. However he was wrong and after the meet and greet, while Liam carried Niall out of the venue piggyback style and Harry furiously texted Nick, a gaggle of girls approached Zayn and Louis. The girls had been physically restrained by security but that didn’t stop their words from breeching the barrier. In fact, Zayn had been pretty sure that everyone within a mile radius would have been able to hear the screaming girls.

“You really fucked everything up tonight, Louis!” A girl with dark hair sneered as Zayn squeezed Louis’ hand and tried to pull him a bit faster in the direction of their car.

“Yeah,” A platinum blonde added just as fiercely. “You made everything sound awful!”

“In fact,” Another girl, who Zayn didn’t even care to glance at as he was jogging to the car with Louis in tow, screamed. “One Direction would be so much better without you! You’re shit!”

The words certainly weren’t new—every member of the band had received hate at one time or another—and the tone wasn’t either, but when the band returned to their hotel that night and Louis promptly locked himself in the bathroom while the rest of the boys discussed going out for a bit Zayn knew something was up.

The hate directed at Louis had been terrible lately, inescapable in nearly every aspect of their lives. It had been all over the media: on the internet, on the sites that the boys frequented, in the tabloids, on the front page of magazines, in the interviews, in the discussion of fans before they reached the meet and greet table, and on the minds of every single person within the band. Zayn knew that it was beginning to wear on the eldest. The first hint had come nearly 2 weeks ago when Louis told everyone that he was taking a break from twitter and then, 4 days later, mentioned in an interview that he sometimes intentionally took longer routes home to avoid walking by any tabloid vendors on the street. A week ago, the normally over talkative brunette let his phone die and lived without it for 3 days before his mother had called Liam worried sick over why she couldn’t get ahold of her only son. Then 2 days ago, the very same day that the girl had nearly suffocated Zayn with her presence at the bar, Louis had gotten so drunk that the boys took shifts staying awake  and watching the eldest while he slept just to make sure that he didn’t get sick and suffocate in his sleep.

Zayn had been waiting for some sort of breakdown but he had never expected this. He had also never expected to be seated on the fucking bathroom floor with a nearly hysterical Louis while his friends were out partying it up. Then again, it wasn’t like Harry, Niall, and Liam actually knew what was going on. They had left before the breakdown when Louis all but shouted at them through the bathroom door that he just wanted to be alone and they should go out and have some fun. Zayn, who had seen right through Louis’ act, stayed behind after urging the boys out the door by promising that he would call if things got too out of hand. It had taken significantly more patience and urging to get Louis to finally let his younger band mate into the bathroom, but eventually Zayn succeeded and now he was leaning against the tub with Louis cradled in his lap and a huge wet spot on the shoulder of his shirt where Louis had buried his face.

“I j-just don’t under-derstand why they hate m-me!” Louis hiccupped and clutched to Zayn’s shirt even more tightly than he had been.

“They don’t hate you Louis.” Zayn sighed and ran one of his hands in soothing circles across Louis’ back. “They just don’t know you.”

Louis let something out that sounded like a strangled snort and pulled back so that his face was level with Zayn’s.

“Oh, but didn’t y—you hear?” He asked and despite the stutter in Louis’ voice and the tears still leaking down his cheeks, Zayn could see the hurt and hear the bitterness. “The f—fans know ev—verything about me.”

Zayn shook his head but didn’t deny the claim. While most of the band’s fans were well meaning, friendly, creative, and lovely individuals there were some who went too far. Zayn knew that some had the tendency to pry and then come up with their own ideas when the information they sought was unavailable. It wasn’t really fair to any of the boys but it was something they had grown to accept. Right now though Louis needed something solid, something true to grasp onto and so with no other thought than he needed to make Louis smile again Zayn pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“You know what they don’t know?” Zayn whispered when he had pulled back just enough to speak. “They don’t know about this. They don’t know about the little sighs you make when I kiss you on the lips, or the full out moans when I move my lips to your collarbone. And they especially don’t know about how lovely you look when we are making love and you are all flushed and spread out beneath me.”

“W—what?” Louis gasped as Zayn moved in for another kiss.

“You’re beautiful, Louis.” Zayn smiled and moved to bite at the line of Louis’ jaw. “So fucking beautiful that I have trouble believing that you are really mine. All. Mine.”

Zayn punctuated the last two words with quick kisses to Louis’ neck, and then before the older boy could protest Zayn pulled a towel from the rack and laid Louis out on it. Then with deft fingers and a small smirk he undressed his older band mate and himself until they were both naked and panting from anticipation.

“Do you want this?” Zayn finally asked when Louis spread his legs to allow Zayn, who was crouched between them, a perfect view.

“I—I” Louis stuttered and then let out a low moan when Zayn placed a spit slicked finger at his entrance and swirled it around. “Oh god! Yes, please.”

Zayn smiled and pushed his finger in and couldn’t help but think that Louis looked beautiful like this. His eyes instantly glazed over and his mouth opened in a small 'O' as Zayn crooked his finger and rubbed at Louis’ innermost walls.

“I love you, you know?” Zayn asked after several moments in which he added another finger and moved his other hand to rub at Louis’ hip. “I love you so fucking much!”

Louis groaned and reached with the hand not fisted in the towel to grab at Zayn’s hand at his waist. Zayn had started stretching the other boy now and the younger knew that Louis loved the slight burn. He also knew that Louis loved to receive blow jobs. So, while still working his fingers in his older band mate, Zayn bent over and wasted no time getting his mouth around the head of Louis’ already leaking cock.

“O-oh!” Louis shouted as Zayn swirled his tongue around the foreskin and moved to push a third finger in alongside the others. “Zayn!”

Zayn smirked and worked Louis over thoroughly, making sure to hold down Louis’ hips which were trying to push up and sink down to find the most pleasure possible. After several minutes of sucking and stretching, Zayn removed himself completely from the blue-eyed boy and took a minute to admire the way Louis’ was staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. It still astonished Zayn how little time it took to make Louis as wrecked as he was now. The older of the two was panting breathlessly, his chest already blushed and glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and although his cheeks were covered in tear tracks no new tears seemed to be falling now.

“Zayn,” Louis whined after several seconds and squirmed on the towel. “Are you going to keep going?”

Instead of answering verbally, Zayn planted a small kiss to the crease of Louis’ groin and then moved so that Louis’ legs were wrapped around his slender waist and the head of Zayn’s own dick was pressed gently against Louis.

“You’re beautiful, Lou.” Zayn whispered more to himself than the boy lying out before him before pressing in.

Louis reaction was immediate with his body tensing momentarily before relaxing again and his arms coming to wrap around Zayn’s neck. The thing that really got to Zayn, though, was the whine that Louis emitted. The sounds were always Zayn’s favorite part. He loved that he was able to take Louis’ normally quick wit and turn it into pleas and breathless groans. He loved that when he wrecked Louis, the eldest could no longer think of anything else. Louis would just let go and that was precisely what Zayn wanted as he ground his hips in a circular motion.

“You gonna be good for me, babe?” Zayn breathed and nipped at Louis’ collarbone.

Louis’ whine grew louder only to morph into an aborted huff when Zayn pulled out and sank back in slowly. He really could tease Louis all day.

“Well?” Zayn asked again after Louis remained silent save for his ragged breaths.

Louis nodded and Zayn decided to pick up the pace just a bit. After a few more thrusts that varied from slow and sensual to fast and rough, Zayn knew that he had hit the boy’s prostate by the squeaky moan that Louis made and by the way that the eldest tightened his grip around Zayn’s hips and neck. The muscles of his bum also tightened and Zayn couldn’t help but answer Louis’ moan with one his own. It was pure bliss, fucking the boy beneath him, and Zayn didn’t want it to end. However, he knew by looking at how flushed Louis’ cock was that the brunette wouldn’t last long. He was already leaking pre-come and his breath had become even more labored than before.

“Do you think that you can last a little longer for me?” Zayn asked and tried to ease some of his body away from Louis’. He really didn’t want Louis to rub himself off on the younger boy’s abs just yet.

“I—I don’t know.” Louis broke off in another whine as Zayn slowed his speed and reached with one of his hands to barely grasp Louis’ swollen length. He didn’t want him to cum quite yet, but he knew that Louis could hold on through a little more teasing.

 “Fuck, Zayn! Please just let me.” Louis sounded exasperated and a bit gone as he bucked up into Zayn’s hand. Wrecking him had never once been this easy. “You know that I—know I can’t without—.”

Louis gasped as Zayn simultaneously tightened his grip and slammed in. The older of the two couldn’t cum, Zayn’s grip was too tight at the base of Louis’ dick for that, but it didn’t stop the singer from writhing and trying to pull his bandmate closer with his legs.

“Look at you, Louis!” Zayn smirked and Louis choked on air as the other male slammed into him again. “You’re beautiful.”

“Please.” Louis whined and then continued to plea as Zayn continued his onslaught without once easing his other hand’s grip. “I need this, Zayn. Need you.”

“I know.” Zayn bit back another moan as Louis tightened around him again.

All he had to do was loosen his hand and he knew that Louis would let go, but he didn’t want to let the other boy release too soon. He wanted Louis to feel as blissed out as he was. He wanted his boyfriend to forget the pain from earlier and just get lost in the pleasure and it seemed that the way in which Zayn was going about it was having the desired effect. Each time he thrust in, Louis’ pleas would cut off into whines so that by the time 5 more minutes had passed the 22 year old was a nonsensical mess lying on the floor.

It was when the tears began to reappear in Louis’ eyes that Zayn knew to loosen his hold, and when he did the reaction was spectacular. Louis was too out of breath to actually scream but the wail that was pulled from his throat was almost as beautiful as the long streaks of white that painted his upper body and the tight heat that surrounded Zayn where he was still inside of Louis. The pleasure from the squeeze had Zayn coming shortly after and by the time he was finished with his orgasm he was panting and slightly shaky. He vaguely realized that he had been loud enough for the both of them as the scream still seemed to reverberate around the room, but he had no time to pay any mind to ringing in his ears as Louis was silently crying from where he lay shaking violently on the floor.

“Lou?” Zayn questioned after he had pulled out and moved to sit beside the boy. “You there?”

Louis’ head turned in his direction and his mouth gaped a bit but no words accompanied the movement. Zayn sighed and stared into Louis’ rapidly blinking eyes as he gather the eldest into a cuddle. He knew that he needed to clean the both of them up, but with the way the Louis was still shaking and with the frequency of the tears dripping down his face Zayn knew it was more important to calm Louis down first. After all, the whole point of the endeavor had been to make Louis forget about the awful show, let go, and eventually calm down. Zayn could only hope that the tears that were now pooling near his neck where Louis had buried his face were cathartic.

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn soothed and ran a hand up and down Louis’ spine. “You’re  safe. It’s okay. I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

Zayn continued his ministrations even adding a bit of gentle rocking until eventually Louis hummed. The sound wasn’t much, just a tiny vibration against Zayn’s neck, but it signaled to the younger of the two that Louis was finally coming back to himself and Zayn allowed himself to smile. His smile grew in intensity when, several minutes later, Louis hummed again and wrapped his arms around Zayn.

“You back, boo?” Zayn turned his head and whispered into Louis’ ear before planting a kiss to the sensitive skin there. “Are you okay?”

“Y—yeah.” Louis’ reply was muffled but it was much better than the sobs that Zayn had dealt with earlier. “Feel tired.”

Zayn chuckled at that and maneuvered the two of them so Louis was forced to remove his face from its previous position. Once the older boy’s face was free and he was sitting relatively balanced, Zayn reached up with both hands to cradle Louis’ jaw. The tears that had previously taken up residence in those blue eyes were now just tear tracks along tan cheeks, and despite the tiredness that was apparent there Louis’ smile reached his eyes when Zayn leaned in to kiss the boy’s lips.

“You’re gorgeous, though. So beautiful.” Zayn breathed and rested their foreheads together.

“And sticky.” Louis giggled suddenly shocking Zayn so much so that he almost missed the opportunity to chuckle along.

“I can fix that.” Zayn finally responded once the glorious ring of Louis’ laughter died down. “You’re gonna have to get off of my lap first, though.”

Louis groaned but made an effort to detangle himself from Zayn. However, when he went to stand his legs gave out and it took everything in Zayn’s power to move quickly enough to keep them both from crashing to the floor in a mess of limbs.

“Sorry.” Louis mumbled once Zayn had them both standing with Louis wrapped tightly against his frame. “Guess I’m still a little shaky.”

“It’s okay.” Zayn grunted and maneuvered Louis so that he was sitting, with a towel under him, on the edge of the tub facing into it. “I’m just gonna rinse us off tonight. We’ll take complete showers tomorrow morning, ‘kay?”

Louis nodded tiredly and Zayn couldn’t help but place a tender kiss to the crown of the other boy’s head before moving to turn the water to just below scalding and grabbing a flannel from the rack. Once the scrap of white cloth was sufficiently doused in warm water and a bit of Louis’ favorite bath soap, Zayn moved to gently wipe any source of dirtiness from his boyfriend. The entire time, Louis hummed contently and occasionally splashed at the water that was swirling around the bottom of the slow draining tub.

Once every bit of Louis was clean, Zayn quickly wiped his body down as well before moving to once again aid Louis in getting to his feet. The Doncaster native, who had been moved to sit on the toilet after Zayn had helped him wash his bum, looked positively exhausted and the younger of the two knew that it would be only a matter of minutes before Louis crashed completely.

“You feeling okay?” Zayn asked after they had settled under the covers of the nearest bed.

Louis snuggled closer into where he was wrapped up against Zayn’s chest and let out a small sigh.

“’m fine, Z. Really.” Louis tightened his grip around Zayn’s waist. “I just—I’m sorry about earlier.”

Zayn shook his head and pulled Louis so that he was lying more fully on top of his chest.

“You don’t have to apologize. We all get upset sometimes. As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, obviously too tired and content to really argue like he normally would.

“I’m positive. Just like I’m positive that I will always love you more than you could even imagine.” Zayn knew the statement was cheesy but couldn’t bring himself to care as the room seemed to get even darker and his eyelids heavier. “Now go to sleep.”

Louis shook his head fondly, his feathered hair tickling where it ran against Zayn’s skin, and let out a yawn.

“Okay.” Louis’ voice was small but Zayn could hear just fine in the otherwise silent room. “Thanks, Z, for everything. I love you.”

Zayn smiled but, before he could answer, Louis’ breathing evened out and his grip loosened ever so slightly on the younger boy. Zayn fell asleep only seconds later, his own words of endearment hanging protectively in the air around them. As individuals they might be complicated but together they were anything but.


End file.
